fLee
by Hijaku
Summary: It's about L and Light Kira in the afterlife, enjoy.


**Well, this story... Well, it's going to be complicated, and it might have a OC in it... but I don't think it will. Basically, it's about L and Light (Kira) in the Afterlife. It will also have Misa, Mello, and maybe Near... I don't think so, though. From the name of this story you might have figured out that L will be fleeing something or someone. Oh, and in this world, you don't find everything out in death, so L still doesn't know some things. Please enjoy and review... also, I wouldn't read this if you don't understand Death Note. I don't own anything as of yet. **

fLee

The letter L means many things, but here it means one thing, the world's top detective, L. Lawliet. Few know the power of this name, the name of the man who, even in death, bested Kira. There are a few things you should know before you find out what I'm going to tell you today. First off: L is dead. This journal will chronicle his second life, his life in the afterlife. The King gave me the honor of writing this down. There are still three things you should know, though. First, if you read this, the king will most likely have you killed. Second, in Kira's world, there is no time. One hour may seem like a day, or a day a year. Third, L was given a chance to become a Shimigami, but he declined. The King then gave the same chance for Kira to become a Shimigami, and also the right to rule over the world he created by killing all those people, and anyone whose death was caused by the Death Note. L, the most powerful weapon in the second war. L. Lawliet, the most powerful being in this world.

The world was insanely bleak. Not a color was to be seen. Yet, strangely, the place reminded L of Japan, the battlefield of him and Kira. Very few souls dared look out the windows of the broken down city. Fires burned in the distance. _Not a sweets shop in site, 87% chance of being a form of hell, L thought. It was all he could think._

A group of men stood in an alley, watching L look around. Starving and desperate, they charged at L to have a little fun(and to hopefully find food). L turned towards then, hands in pockets, and starred. Then he rolled over to fall on the ground. The group of men, looking on confused, started to laugh. L then opened one eye, as if to ask what was so funny. Then, kicking one man's shin, he jumped up and knocked another man out. Grabbing another man's arm, L threw him into the the last guy. He pulled one of his last sweets out and popped the frosted cookie into his mouth with a smile. Then went back to his hunt for more sweets.

"Light, you actions in the human world pleased me. I was nice enough to put every soul whose death was caused by you into a realm. This realm will become your world, and now I will show even more kindness to you. I will give the chance to become a Shimigami. You have yet to earn your own Death Note, but I will give you the body and life for now. And if you can cause the death of L in your new world, you will be given your Death Note. Do you take up my deal?" Looking over his body, and thinking it over in his head Light chose. He looked up at the King, smiling to himself. _L has not won yet_, he thought. _I can still save he world, and I will beat L._

"I will take up your deal, but I ask for one more thing. I want my name to be changed to Kira." The King smiled with delight as Light's body burst into flames, leaving a ugly charred thing. The King stood and pointed towards a suit of golden armor. He smiled even more as Light's charred body started to grow and become even uglier. Even some of the guards looked with disgust at Light's new body.

"Please wear this armor,. It will show all those who see you what you really are. Golden on the outside, yet hideous under the gold." The King started to chuckle at his little joke as Kira quickly put on his armor. "You two," the king said, pointing to the two Shimigami who were guarding the King from Kira. "Take him to his new world." The two guards grabbed Kira and rushed him out of the room. Opening their wings, they flew towards the portal to Kira's world. They stopped right at the gate and smiled at each other before landing. Letting go of Kira, they stood before him looking at his world. The one at the right turned around to speak to him, but Kira slammed his armored fist into him, then kneed him into the ground. He grabbed the next guard and threw him onto the ground next to his friend. Kira stomped on their heads, knocking them out. Smiling at his well down job, Kira took both of their Death Notes, and started to fly towards the portal to the living world.

** I think I did a good job. An additional thing also to note is that this story will be posted on both Fanfiction and DevaintArt. Well, please review, and continue reading. I know that this was short, but it's just a opening for now. This is kind of like a test for me. Well, TANKS FER READING! :3**


End file.
